Benji of Redwall
by Mind of Shadows
Summary: A hare named Benji is well known in Redwall, and this time he has come to Redwall bearing bad news. Now all citizens of Redwall must work together to save Mossflower from evil once again!
1. Chapter I

Author's Note: I absolutely LOVE Brian Jacques' book series that he's been  
writing. Mr. Jacques, if you're reading our fanfics about this, please  
continue your Redwall series! We love it! But anyway, this is my first  
edition of a Redwall fanfic, and I will continue them one after another.  
Unfortunately, there won't be any chapters, just one whole story in one. I  
will add new Redwall stories once I get more reviews. Anyway, here's Benji  
of Redwall.  
  
[~Benji of Redwall~]  
A story by [~Shadow of Silver~] on FanFiction.net.  
  
It was a peaceful, cool summer night in Mossflower. Benji Harewourth ran  
through the forest, panting, and the visions swirling through his mind of  
the evil force capturing woodland creatures and enslaving them. He was only  
about a half mile away from Redwall Abbey, seeing the path to the Abbey.  
  
"Finally..." he said to himself in triumph. His adrenaline finally acted  
up, and he sprinted towards the Abbey. Once he got there, he knocked on the  
large wooden doors of the gates.  
  
"Hey! 'Urry up and let me in, wot? Wot's a chap gotta do to get into the  
Abbey?" he yelled out.  
  
Martin came out and opened the wooden gates. Seeing Benji panting so hard  
and babbling on so fast, he became overwhelmed.  
  
"Hey, Benji! Hold on, come down! What's wrong?" Martin said.  
  
"The band.....going through Mossflower.....catching people...." he said in  
between breaths.  
  
"Well...I'm not quite sure what you're talking about, Benji, but why don't  
you come in and have dinner in the Great Hall with us?" Martin said, and  
let Benji in.  
  
"Awlroight then, oi suppose oi could use a good dinner after all that jolly  
runnin', wot?" Benji responded, catching his breath. Martin closed the gate  
and they walked into the Main Hall, engaging in conversation.  
  
[_~~**~~_]  
  
"Silverwolf! Y'little dumb maggot! What in the name of hell are you doing?"  
Rangbad yelled out.  
  
"What d'ya think I'm doin'? I'm watchin' the slaves! None o' them's escaped  
yet!"  
  
Silverwolf said back, afraid that Rangbad might've noticed one of the  
escaped slaves.  
  
"Well then," Rangbad said nicely, "WHERE WAS HE WHEN Y'WERE WATCHIN'  
THEM?!" he yelled, holding up an almost escaped slave in shackles.  
  
"Uh...erm...ehem! Well...I---" Silverwolf studdered, nervous.  
  
Rangbad growled. "Do it again, and you'll be just like 'em." He walked away  
back to the rest of the group travelling through the forest. "Forepaw! How  
far are we into Mossflower?" Rangbad asked.  
  
"Not s'far, but we've got a good three or four days until the nearest  
river." Forepaw responded.  
  
Suddenly, there was a yell from Silverwolf, and Rangbad spotted another  
slave escape after beating Silverwolf, who fell to the ground. All the  
slaves then suddenly broke loose and scattered through the dark Mossflower  
woods. Rangbad growled and ran to Silverwolf.  
  
"What do ya think y'r doin'?!" he yelled to Silverwolf, who wasn't  
listening. There was blood coming out of the side of his head, and he  
looked like he was dying. "Arg, he'll be goin' to the Dark Forest soon..."  
  
Rangbad looked back at his crew swiftly. "What do you think y'all are  
doin'? GET THOSE SLAVES!!" he screamed at the crew, infuriated.  
  
[_~~**~~_]  
Benji and Martin reached the doors of the Great Hall and opened them. All  
Redwallers were sitting down for dinner at the monstrous table, and their  
conversations reverberated throughout the large room.  
"Well then, I c'n see that everyone's just about ready for a jolly feast,  
wot?" Benji chuckled. They both sat down at the table as Martin mumbled,  
"We'd better discuss things later, when everybeast except the elders are  
up. They might know what to do."  
  
"Roight, better not keep the lil' Dibbuns awakened for the 'orrible tale,  
wot?" he replied.  
  
The supper was finally served; many sconces, cordials and pies were served  
with a great salad and fish. They ate heartily and waited for the Dibbuns  
to return to their sleeping quarters so Benji could tell his tale. Martin  
sought Father Abbot, Foremole and other well-known elders to meet in the  
Great Hall. As they all sat down back to the table, Martin spoke.  
  
"I'm quite sorry to keep you all up this late," Martin said, "But our dear  
friend Benji the hare stopped by right when we sat down for dinner bearing  
bad news. He says it's quite important."  
  
Benji cleared his throat. "Yes, um, 'ello everyone. Oi unfortunately am  
bearing some bad news indeed. I believe we all know Rangbad," there were  
mumbles of agreement from the elders, "And 'tis sad to say that he's back  
in Mossflower. 'E's been takin' some of the woodland creatures, mostly  
squirrels and the sorts that couldn't get away quickly enough, and makin'  
them slaves of his band! Oi was seein' this from a little ways away, and oi  
warned as many jolly people that oi could, as well as my family an'  
friends. But oi think 'e's 'eadin' this way, wot? So oi think we should  
maybe gear up and start to refuge them 'ere in Redwall..."  
  
Many of the elders agreed, and Father Abbot spoke up. "'Tis a very sad  
story that we've brought in more evil to Mossflower. I agree with you,  
Benji, we shall send out our warriors to warn people and send them here, as  
well as fight off his band, and hopefully make them weaker."  
  
Sister Lavender also offered help. "I could open more beds in the sick bay  
to help the refuge!"  
  
"Wonderful idea, Sister Lavender, that would be mighty helpful!" Martin  
said.  
  
"And there are plenty of rooms open for them to sleep here as well..." Mother  
Abbess agreed.  
  
"So it is decided. We will send out warriors to help those in need and send  
them here, including myself. Tomorrow, to Mossflower!" Martin exclaimed.  
  
Author's Note: I will continue this story with a second chapter after at  
least one review. Thanks! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter II

Author's Note: I would like to thank Darks Light and laurenlc89 for  
reviewing my first chapter of Benji of Redwall. I've been completely  
inspired to write this second chapter. I've put this in poetry format so it  
would look properly written ^_^ Thanks, and here's chapter 2!  
  
[~Benji of Redwall-Chapter II~]  
  
A story addition by [~Shadow of Silver~] on FanFiction.net  
  
The next morning three hours after dawn, Martin the III, Benji and Foremole  
set off to find as many people in Mossflower as possible to send them to  
Redwall.  
  
"Hey, Benji, which way did you come from...erm....which way were they were  
coming from?" Martin asked.  
  
"Well, oi believed they're due North a day or two. I ran so fast an' didn't  
stop, so that's why I was 'ere in a jiffy, wot?" Benji replied.  
  
"Well, we's better go fasterer t'catch up wiv the day, ho urr!" Foremole  
suggested.  
  
They walked until the Redwall path came to a stop and the forest ground  
became heavy, then soon enough they reached the river, and crossed over the  
ford. Soon after, a hacking sound could be heard from a distance. "D'ya  
hear that, old chaps? Oi believe oi hear trees a-fallen not to far off,  
wot?" Benji said. They all listened to the sounds, and the timber could be  
heard falling. "I think it's just a little ways ahead..." Martin said.  
  
The group of warriors followed up to the sound, and a badger could be seen  
making a clearing, fallen trees circling the area. "Hello there, what are  
you up to?" Martin politely asked. "Who are you? You better not be one of  
those evil corsairs among the seas, 'cause if you are, I'm armed!!" the  
badger warned.  
  
"No no, we're from Redwall Abbey, I'm Martin the third, that's Benji  
Harewourth, and that's Foremole of the Abbey as well. We mean no harm..."  
Martin informed. The badger put down his axe, relieved that they weren't  
sea rats. "Well, in that case, I'm Arvitt, great-grandson of Orlando the  
Axe!" he informed. The three were surprised. "Really? That's jolly  
wonderful! Are you quite busy with your tree-hackin' roight now? We kinda  
need your 'elp for somethin', see, we're in search of an evil fox toipe..."  
Benji explained, then Martin butt in.  
  
"What he's trying to say is that we're on a quest to take all the  
Mossflower citizens that we can to safety in Redwall. There's an evil fox,  
Rangbad, on a quest to take all of Mossflower into slavery. He's a day's  
way up north, and he is believed by my old friend here to have a good  
amount of corsairs with him. If you'd like, we would really appreciate your  
help in saving yourself and all of Mossflower."  
  
Arvitt took in his explanation and thought about it for a minute, then  
decided. "Well, sure, I'd love to help the Redwall brethren. After all, I  
do like my home. No seascum'll ever take me into shackles!"  
There was a cheer of celebration as Arvitt now joined the warrior group to  
help stop Rangbad and his band.  
  
Martin had an idea. "I know! We could go up to see Log-a-Log, he's up north  
with his Guosim anyway, maybe he'll help us along our quest!" he exclaimed.  
  
There were shouts of agreement from the rest of the group as they set off  
to find Log-a-Log.  
  
[_*~*~*_]  
  
It was night where Rangbad and his band was, and they were still looking  
for the runaway slaves. Two unfortunate ones were caught and whipped until  
their backs were red and throbbing with pain. Rangbad went over to see the  
two slaves that escaped, and put on an evil face. "That'll teach you two  
never to escape the wrath of Rangbad ever again!" he yelled at the two  
slaves, which were only seven seasons old each.  
  
Rangbad walked back to the band, which were behind the slaves. "You!  
Riverrung!" he demanded. "Yes, sah! Awaiting orders, sah!" Riverrung said.  
  
"Cut the talking and supervise those two slaves. Keep them in line and  
walking steady. If they escape, I'll give you a fate worse than  
Silverwolf's..." Rangbad threatened.  
  
The beaver corsair ran to supervise the slaves, afraid of what Rangbad  
would do to him. The torches were starting to dim in the summer's night,  
and it was barely visible in the First Quartered moon. "Redpaw! Get these  
torches lightened better! I want to be able to see at least where I'm  
going!!" Rangbad ordered.  
  
A few groups away from Rangbad, a group of corsairs started to plot against  
Rangbad. "That Rangbad...I would do anything to slay him! Just to get the  
gold chains and other jewels he has, then I'd rule northern Mossflower with  
my sword!" a searat, Hangclaw, said in hatred. "Yeah, I wanna slay 'im too,  
just so I wouldn't 'ave to live with 'is threatenin' an' yellin' all the  
time. Then I could take over that marshland fortress...what's it  
called...Marshank! Marshank, all by m'self and anybeast who wants t'join me.  
But when could we take 'im down...." There were whispers of agreement from  
the corsair group, then went about walking in the forest with the rest of  
the band. They looked around for any other creatures to enslave, but  
nobeast was about. After all, it was the middle of the night in Northern  
Mossflower...  
  
Author's Note: I'm going to stop this second chapter here. I know, it's  
short, but I have to stop it here, or else I wouldn't know where to stop,  
and if I didn't I'd add another two pages to my word document. ^_^ So  
please review my second chapter and I'll type some more! By the way, I  
really like the way this one's turning out. I think I'll continue writing  
about Redwall after this story. The ending will be ironic, or as ironic as  
I can make it, so tune into the story.... R&R please. 


	3. Chapter III

Author's Note: I've started this third chapter the day I put the second one  
up. So I do have them prepared for after someone reviews it. C'mon, please  
review. It's not that hard. Here's chapter 3, and there'll be three or four  
more to conclude this Redwall fanfiction. Thanks! ;-)  
  
[~Benji of Redwall-Chapter III~]  
  
A story addition by [~Shadow of Silver~] on FanFiction.net  
  
The four warriors were asleep in their camps. Martin the III, sleeping next  
to Benji Harewourth, was in a deep sleep, slumbering on through the night.  
Martin the Warrior had appeared in his dream, in full armor and sword.  
"Martin the Third, you shall be careful throughout your quest, and if you  
do, you will be the next Abbot of Redwall, although not all of your friends  
that join your quest will return home..." he said. Martin awoke, Martin the  
Warrior speaking in his mind. "I am that is..."  
  
It was dawn. Benji was fast asleep next to the campfire, drooling and  
talking in his sleep. But there were only three there. There was Arvitt,  
Benji and himself...Foremole! "Foremole...where has he gone?" Martin said  
aloud. Benji awoke.  
  
"Wot's all the racket about, old chap? 'Ello, wot's this?" Benji said.  
There was a note on his face. It read:  
  
Dearr Marthen, I be verry sorrrie to leavv yous all. I cannott stay herr  
with yous. I returning to the Abbie. –Fourmole.  
  
Martin read the note aloud. "Foremole went home... humph! Well, I guess since  
he's quite homesick all the time, it's not surprising he'd want to. Strange  
that he didn't take any food though..."  
  
"All the more for us, wot?" Benji said.  
  
Arvitt finally awoke. "Unhh...when's breakfast?" he said.  
  
"Well, oi could make a good few sconces for us, wot?" Benji offered.  
  
[_*~*~*_]  
  
Everyone in Rangbad's band finally stopped for a few days and made a camp.  
There were tents dotted around everywhere where everybeast decided to take  
a rest at, and Rangbad was displeased in his own tent.  
  
"This is going too slow! We only 'ave foive slaves about us!" Rangbad  
complained to the head captains in the band. "We need to get more s'we can  
conquer that church and form our own fortress...what's that place called...St.  
Ninian's church!" Rangbad said.  
  
"Well, sir, we could get Redwall under our paws, it's a day due south, oi  
believe, and there r'plenty of moice there. Then we could take over Redwall  
ourselves!!" Riverrung suggested.  
  
Rangbad took it into consideration. "Hm...not a bad idea, not a bad one at  
all! Riverrung, you can take fifteen of my warriors with you, and attack  
Redwall. I will lead my band there later to help you, say, four days hence.  
But if I see you slacking off or if you're empty handed...it'll be your  
head!" he said.  
  
"Thank you, sir, I won't return empty handed, sir." Riverrung said.  
  
"You! Redpaw! You are now in charge of slave supervision. Go and get them  
in line for inspection."  
  
"Roight y'are, cap'n! They'll be ready in a second!" Redpaw said, and was  
dismissed.  
  
A few minutes later, Rangbad came out of his tent. "Inspection toime,  
y'filthy maggots! Stand aline!" Redpaw yelled, and cracked his whip at the  
slaves.  
  
"You're all a bunch of filthy scum!!" Rangbad said.  
  
"Well....say thank you!" Redpaw yelled at the slaves, who gave their unsure  
thanks to Rangbad the fox.  
  
"Redpaw, you get an extra helpin' at dinner tonight." Rangbad rewarded.  
  
"Thank you, cap'n..." Redpaw said.  
  
[_*~*~*_]  
  
Meanwhile, at the Abbey, the old Recorder was writing furiously on his  
parchment with his custom-made quill and ink.  
  
From an excerpt of Matti Squirrel, Recorder of Redwall.  
  
Well, as we all can see, summer is coming to a close soon, and it's almost  
time to name the next season. It's also a quite dreadful and happy time  
coming up for me, because I'll finally become twelve seasons old, and  
almost become the oldest Recorder of Redwall. And the close of the season  
means something else; the gatherings of the orchards are coming too,  
including our new wheat fields that we've planted last season. I'm quite  
sure it'll be a really wonderful winter for us, having the new wheat to  
gather for our breads and sconces. Well, I should probably get to help the  
Abbess and the rest of the Redwallers gather the fruits for the autumn, and  
then it's time to start thinking of a good name for this season.  
  
~Matti Squirrel, Recorder of Redwall.  
  
Matti walked out of his loft and across the lawn to see the orchards  
adjacent to the buildings. Everyone was scrambling to gather the fruits in  
the trees; apples, pears, and many other sorts of fruits, and raspberries,  
strawberries and blueberries that grew in the fields. There were many  
people that went about to help with the new wheat field, which were being  
gathered, and the stronger Redwallers were helping to finish building the  
new windmill which was to be named at a later date. Matti walked to the  
nearest trees, took a basket, and started to pick some apples.  
  
Up in the windmill, there were three mice and otters working to finish. The  
roof was finally on, and the actual windmill portion of it was being  
attached. "Almost done! Wait until Cornflower can use this!" Greenleaf said  
proudly. A few hours later, the windmill was finally done.  
  
"Oh Greenleaf, the windmill is wonderful!" Cornflower said as they sat down  
on the hill, gazing at the windmill. She laid her head on Greenleaf's  
shoulder, exhausted, but happy. They both smiled. After all the Redwallers  
were finished gathering the fruits and wheat for the day, they all went out  
to see the wonder that was the new windmill.  
  
The sun was setting on the west side of the Abbey on a clear summer  
evening, the sky painted red and pink.  
  
[_*~*~*_]  
  
After a hearty breakfast, Martin, Arvitt and Benji set out to the north. At  
about midday, when Benji of the three finally said something, they stopped.  
"Oi think we're finally at the Guosim land, wot? Lesse if we could find the  
jolly Log-a-Log." They all agreed and greeted the Guosim.  
  
"Hullo everyone! Mighty noice day 'tis, wot? Could we maybe see the Log-a-  
Log o'this jolly place, wot?" Benji asked.  
  
They all pointed to where he was, and they walked over. They all greeted,  
and told their story.  
  
"Well, in that case, I wouldn't mind sending two of my greatest warriors  
and archers with you to save Mossflower Wood and Redwall Abbey! Off with  
you, and hurry, quick! Wavetail! Redarrow! Fordring! Bowstring! Could you  
come here for a minute?" Log-a-Log asked, as they ran to him.  
  
"You four have been chosen as the elite warriors you are to join Martin,  
Arvitt, and Benji to help save Mossflower Wood and Redwall Abbey. Go off,  
and please, be careful! Take as many arrows as you want, and we have plenty  
of food to give you." Log-a-Log said.  
  
An hour later, the four elite warriors that were guided by the Guosim were  
ready. Wavetail and Fordring were both warriors with sword mastery, and  
Redarrow and Bowstring, who happened to be named after archers, were  
mastered in archery, Redarrow a mouse and Bowstring an otter.  
  
There were finally seven warriors of the group to save Redwall and  
Mossflower, and they were off to the north to face Riverrung's band of  
corsairs.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, since there are over 1,250 words in this chapter, I'll  
stop here. Please review and there will be more chapters coming soon! 


	4. Chapter IV

Author's Note: I'm going to start to ask for two reviews for the next  
chapter because only one person so far has reviewed my chapters. And I  
won't count an anonymous review, sorry! So this story will be continued  
after two reviews. Thanks! ^_^  
  
  
[~Benji of Redwall-Chapter IV~]  
  
  
A story addition by [~Shadow of Silver~] on FanFiction.net  
  
  
It was dawn when Riverrung and his small band moved out towards Redwall.  
"Sah! 'Ow long t'Redwall?" one of the corsairs asked.  
  
  
"We'll be there when oi says we will, vermin! You just worry 'bout walkin'  
along the path and obeyin' orders!" Riverrung said.  
  
  
[_*~*~*_]  
  
  
Meanwhile, the seven warriors were on their way to witness the battle that  
would come before them. Martin was the first to speak up. "Everybeast,  
stop! I hear corsairs about..." he warned. They all looked to the nearest  
hill on the path, and could see Riverung's band of corsairs coming up the  
hill. At this time, Wavetail spoke up. "That's Riverrung! He's leading a  
band towards Redwall!" he said.  
  
  
"Riverrung is the only beaver corsair in all the land around here, and he's  
part of Rangbad's band. One of the elite warriors of his band, actually."  
Bowstring informed.  
  
They all pulled out their weaponry, and ran towards the evil band,  
screaming their war cries: "Redwall!! Eulalia!!"  
  
  
Riverrung saw the seven warriors running to them, and yelled out in  
warning. "Corsairs! Attack!" All the vermin and corsairs ran down the hill,  
ready for attack.  
  
  
[_*~*~*_]  
  
  
Back at Rangbad's camp, they packed up and moved on, putting out the fire  
and folding up their tents, some fighting over which tent was whose.  
Eventually the band started to walk along the path, armor clinging and  
weaponry and tents on their backs.  
  
  
Rangbad at the front, the three elite warriors of the band devised a plan  
for the slaves. "Three days 'ence, Riverrung'll be ready. If 'e won't..."  
Rangbad showed a finger going across his neck, "'E'll be finished like a  
fish caught by an 'ungry seal! That'll teach 'im to disobey orders from  
Rangbad the Rat!" And they all laughed, until Rangbad stopped, who peered  
at the others, who immediately went silent.  
  
  
"But sah, what'll we do until then?" an unwise Redpaw asked. "Well, what  
d'ya think we'll do?! Get more slaves, ya filthy vermin!!" Rangbad yelled.  
They spoke among themselves, until the meeting was finally adjourned,  
returning to their usual tasks as they walked along the path, some catching  
unfortunate woodland creatures into shackles.  
  
  
There was also a meeting of the rebellion of Rangbad in progress. One of  
the corsairs happened to be spying on them, and realized after listening  
for a moment that they were going to rebel against Rangbad.  
  
The corsair, Sharptooth, walked ahead of the band to find Rangbad. "Sah!  
Excuse me, sah!" he said, getting Rangbad's attention. He obviously wasn't  
in a good mood. "Whaddaya want, filthy scum?!" he yelled. At this point,  
Sharptooth felt intimidated. "Um...sah, oi'm greatly sorry t'interrupt ya  
orderin' around, but there are rebels about! They're plannin' to slay yer  
and take ova!" he informed.  
  
  
"Slay me, eh! I'll take none o'that! Where are they, the vermins! Tell me,  
quickly!" he said, "Redpaw! How's yer archery?"  
  
  
"Very good, sah! Oi could shoot a python in the dark!" Redpaw responded.  
  
"Well then get ready tonight, we're going on an ambush! No corsair will  
defy the wrath of Rangbad the Rat!"  
  
[_*~*~*_]  
  
At the Abbey, there was great rejoicing over the next coming season,  
including the Great Autumn Feast that would come with it. Unfortunately,  
Father Abbot was under the weather in the sick bay, with Sister Lavender  
comforting him. "But...I'm supposed to name the next season! I must go down  
to see Matti and devise a great name!", the old Abbot said, and coughed  
harshly.  
  
"Not after that abrupt coughing, Father Abbot, I'm sorry. You must stay  
here until you get better." Sister Lavender said.  
  
Downstairs in the kitchens, there were rustling as the new fire was made to  
cook the bread from the wheat fields. The smell of fruits and pies were  
running through the Abbey, and could be even smelt outside in the  
Mossflower Wood. The Dibbuns were outside by the window, waiting to sneek a  
taste of the pies.  
  
"Boi, wudd oi likes the tastin' of that thurr poie! Deeper 'n' ever, hurr!"  
one of them said. Lightfeather the owl, watching the Dibbuns secretly,  
landed silently behind them, listening to what they were saying. He felt  
that it was finally time, and scared them. "Boo!" he said, and the Dibbuns  
screamed, running away into the building. Lightfeather laughed.  
  
[_*~*~*_]  
  
The battle between the band of Riverrung and Martin's group went on to  
night, until finally Redarrow took out the arrow that was the ticket to the  
Dark Forest for Riverrung, and launched the arrow that seemed to grow out  
of Riverrung's chest. He fell, killed by the poisoned arrow. Suddenly, all  
the corsairs stopped. Their leader was killed.  
"Off with ye, y'filthy vermin! Oi neva wanna see ya 'round these parts ever  
again!" Benji yelled, and the corsairs from Riverrung's band scrambled,  
defeated by the elite warriors.  
  
Author's Note: I will stop here, because then if I didn't, there'd be seven  
pages! So here it is, and I need two reviews before I start the fifth  
chapter. Thanks! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter V

Author's Note: Here's Chapter Five, and I think the epilogue will be the  
next chapter, so this one will be a little longer.  
  
  
[~Benji of Redwall-Chapter V~]  
  
  
A story addition by [~Shadow of Silver~] on FanFiction.net  
  
  
Fro an excerpt of Matti Squirrel, Recorder of Redwall.  
  
  
Well, here it is again, the countdown until autumn, and not one Redwaller  
could be any happier! The orchard's been picked and stocked in the cellar,  
the cordials, ales and wines are stocked for the winter, and there are  
plenty of vegetables left in the kitchens. Cornflower has decided to assign  
a new position, inventory recorder. Unfortunately, it's not me, because  
Cornflower would know that I'd scoff everything! Oh, I'd better go and help  
with the serving of the supper with her. Good evening to you...  
  
~Matti Squirrel, Recorder of Redwall.  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchens, Cornflower was almost ready to serve dinner. It  
was getting late, and the Redwallers were getting uneasy from waiting for  
their dinner so long. Greenleaf appeared in the kitchens. "Do you need any  
help, Cornflower?" he asked.  
  
  
"Yes, it would be extremely helpful if you would help serve dinner. I'm  
almost running late! Here, if you could just take the sconce platter out,  
and the salad bowls, that would be extremely helpful for their appetizers."  
she asked.  
  
  
Greenleaf helped, and after dinner and the desserts, they cleaned up the  
kitchens. Greenleaf and Cornflower took a stroll around the Abbey on a  
wonderful summer evening. The crickets were chirping, the sky was calm,  
painted orage and red. Luckily, there weren't any mosquitos about.  
  
"It's...quite a nice night out, isn't it?" Greenleaf made a pitiful attempt  
at small talk. "Yes, I love it when the crickets chirp on a nice summer  
evening." Cornflower replies.  
  
  
"Mother Abbess offered to take the Dibbuns sleeping outside tomorrow night,  
maybe it'll be a little quieter outside..." Greenleaf said. "Hey, why don't  
we go and sit on the meadows and watch the sunset?" he asked, and they both  
agreed, sitting on the meadows on a wonderful summer night.  
  
  
[_*~*~*_]  
  
  
Rangbad's band was becoming a success, having many slaves with them now.  
Still thinking about the rebels, he was deciding to wait until nightfall to  
ambush them. Besides, he had Redpaw to slay them if there was a surprise  
attack. "Redpaw! Keep y'eyes peeled! Those savages moight ambush at any  
toime now, even if I'd rather wait 'till noightfall..." Rangbad said. "Yes,  
sah!" Redpaw responded deliberately.  
  
  
The band of corsairs were heading south now, straight on, to Redwall.  
Rangbad thought that it was finally time to join Riverrung. Although, he  
didn't know that Riverrung was already slain.  
  
  
[_*~*~*_]  
  
  
Meanwhile, at Martin and Benji's camp, they were travelling head-on to  
Rangbad's band, who was travelling south and were about a half day's walk  
away. Thankfully there was a beaten dirt path that ran all through  
Mossflower Wood so they wouldn't get off track.  
  
  
"Oi believe that we're gettin' close to the bally scum, wot? Although oi  
believe it's also toime for lunch too, old chaps!" Benji said.  
  
  
"Well, fine then, let's eat lunch. Practicing targets with arrows sure  
works up an appetite!" Bowstring said.  
  
  
The warriors had a hearty, peaceful lunch as they kept walking on towards  
the corsairs. A few hours later, Martin was the first to see the band of  
sea rats. "Everyone up! I think that's Rangbad's band!" he informed. "Yup,  
the bally vermin, 's them! On y'paws, old chaps! But keep quiet, we'll give  
'em a surprise attack, wot!" Benji said. The six warriors were off into the  
forests, running to made the surprise attack.  
  
[_*~*~*_]  
  
  
Meanwhile at Rangbad's band, they had no idea they were being watched.  
There were a few arguments going around the vermin, and Rangbad yelled at  
them, breaking up the fight.  
  
  
"Ok, chaps, we'll attack on moi word..." Benji whispered. One of the vermin  
saw him in the forest. "Give 'em blood an' vinegar, warriors! Eulalia!!!  
Redwall!!!!" they yelled out their battle cries.  
  
  
[_*~*~*_]  
  
  
In the sick bay, Father Abbot was still sick, two days before the next  
season. "Father Abbot, you'll be better in a jiffy with the new herbs we've  
got!" Sister Lavender exclaimed. She sprinkled some of the ground herbs  
into a soup, and fed him. "I feel better already!" he said, coughing a  
little. "Good, because tomorrow you'll be good as new, ready to think a  
name for the autumn season!" Sister Lavender added.  
  
Night closed on Redwall, and everyone returned to their sleeping quarters,  
ready to sleep away the night, except for Greenleaf and Cornflower, who sat  
next to each other, watching the stars.  
  
  
[_*~*~*_]  
  
Half of Rangbad's band was already slain in the surprise attack, and it was  
only an hour since then. Rangbad was obviously furious, hearing the cries,  
screams and yells of battle in his band. He watched the amount of the  
searats left deteriorate. Rangbad had finally said something.  
  
"Retreat! All those who want their loives spared, retreat, y'little  
vermin!" Rangbad yelled out, and ten corsairs, without wounds, retreated in  
Rangbad's company. The battle was finally over.  
  
"We won it this toime, old chaps! We won the battle!" Benji yelled out  
triumphantly, as they yelled out in victory. All but one. Redarrow was  
seriously hurt.  
  
[_*~*~*_]  
  
The next morning, everone was up quickly to start cooking for the Great  
Autumn Feast. Each and every Redwaller was in delight and joy because  
tomorrow was the new season. Father Abbot, meanwhile, was still in the sick  
bay sleeping. Sister Lavender had ordered that Father Abbot stay one more  
day, even if me was sick. The old Abbot awoke.  
  
"What's all the racket about?" he asked. "There's a great commotion to pick  
the last fruits from the orchards and other things from the fields before  
the first cold snap, and everyone else is helping with the cooking before  
those Long Patrol hares get here and eat all our food!" Sister Lavender  
informed.  
  
"Well, that's a good thing, because I feel as fit as ever!" the Abbot  
exclaimed. Sister Lavender checked to make sure. "Well, you certainly are,  
you're not warm or even with the slightest cough! That soup and herb really  
worked!" she said, "Does it taste any good, though?" she asked, "Only  
because I'm tired of feeding the sickbeasts nettle soup, it tastes awful!"  
Father Abbot agreed, and said that it tasted of mint tea. "Well, that's  
wonderful! I'll call it from here on as Healing Mint Tea. It's a little  
boring, but that's what it is, right?" Sister Lavender said, and they both  
laughed. Father Abbot then thanked Sister Lavender, and went outside for  
the first time in three days to get some fresh air.  
  
Meanwhile, things were really being cooked in the kitchens. Twelve loaves  
of bread were already made, seven Deeper n' Ever pies, thirty sconces, four  
cakes and three delicious salads, and this was only a quarter of what was  
being made. Greenleaf was helping Cornflower with the breads, and the  
others were either supervising the food already made or cooking more  
sconces, mostly with fruits now.  
  
Outside, Father Abbot was watching Brother Poplar ring the bells in the  
bell tower. "Brother Poplar!" Father Abbot yelled. "Yes?" he responded.  
"You know the maneuver to warn us that strange creatures are approaching  
Redwall, right? Right bell if coming from the north path, or both if it's  
to warn us of warfare?" he said. "Yes, I do, thank you!" Brother Poplar  
responded. "The hares of Long Patrol are coming soon, so that's why I  
asked. Be on the look out for the Long Patrollers or strangebeasts, thank  
you!" Father Abbot said.  
  
Meanwhile, not too far away from the Abbey in the Mossflower Wood,  
Rangbad's band was devising a plan.  
  
[_*~*~*_]  
  
Rangbad was furious. "Where is Riverrung?! Oh, when oi foind that lil'  
traiter oi'll...oi'll..." Rangbad said. One of the corsairs spoke up.  
"Rangbad, sah! Oi saw the carcass of 'im not too far away. 'E was slayed,  
sah!" Rangbad growled, furious that Redwall wasn't destroyed yet. He then  
thought of a plan.  
  
"Ok, mates, we attack at dawn, as quiet as possible. Don't make a sound  
'till then, ya hear? No foires, or anythin'! Oi'll give the signal  
tomorra!" Rangbad said, and they all agreed quietly.  
  
[_*~*~*_]  
  
Redarrow had an arrow in his back from one of the corsairs, and was slashed  
by a sword on his shoulder. Martin then remembered the words that Martin  
the Warrior said in his dream: "Martin the Third, you shall be careful  
throughout your quest, and if you do, you will be the next Abbot of  
Redwall, although not all of your friends that join your quest will return  
home...". Martin gasped, remembering what the wise warrior said.  
  
Redarrow was pale and dying. "Redarrow, we can get you back to Redwall,  
just stay with us!" Martin exclaimed. "No...I...I...can't...Leave me here  
to pass on to the meadows by the sea...." he said weakly, then his eyes  
closed and his body was at peace.  
  
A great ceremony was held for him, and Redarrow was buried at the spot he  
died at. A tombstone was made where he was buried, flowers put over the  
grave. He was facing south, the way back to Redwall Abbey. The five great  
warriors walked home, keeping an eye out for corsairs that might come back.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I'll stop here. The Conclusion will come soon. Sorry  
it took me this long for this, but it's a long chapter anyway. Please R&R,  
alot of work and finger moving and typing went into this story. Thanks! ^_^ 


	6. Epilogue VI

Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews, here's chapter 6 (the epilogue). By  
the way, clara200, if you write negative reviews, it's best that you don't  
read this if you don't like it, and your reviews will be ignored. Thanks  
for everyone else's support for this story, though! Another story might  
come in the near future, so stay tuned in with me.   
  
[Benji of Redwall-Epilogue]  
  
**A story addition by [Shadow of Silver]**  
  
It was dawn at Redwall, and the first day of autumn sought out the eastern  
walls, the golden rays bathing the red bricks. It was an unusually cool day  
for the new season, and Father Abbot was the first to awaken. He still  
hadn't thought of a good name for the new season, but he couldn't worry  
about that. The kitchens were alive with cooking an hour before dawn, and  
the cooking was almost halfway finished.  
Father Abbot walked into the kitchens, seeing Cornflower directing five  
different dormice to cool or put things into the oven. The fires were  
blazing hot, making it easier and faster to cook.  
"Good morning, Cornflower." Father Abbot said, "How was your...short sleep?"  
he asked.  
"I'm nowhere near tired out yet, surprisingly. The feast is today, and  
we're only halfway done, so I ordered the kitchen helpers up early to get  
it done by today. Hopefully I can have everything finished by this  
evening." Cornflower said, and returned to her business. The old Abbot went  
into the Great Hall for a small breakfast, and greeted Mother Abbess after  
she awoke.  
"I wonder when Benji and Martin will return? They've been gone three days..."  
she asked. "I've not a clue, but I'm sure they'll be back soon for the  
feast. Benji wouldn't be gone for that long, he's always hungry..." Father  
Abbot responded.

* * *

The mourning of Redarrow was over, and the six warriors were ready to  
return. "You three must come to Redwall with us. Just for a few days to  
gain your energy, then you can return to the Guosim!" Martin offered. They  
both agreed.  
"Oi'm still a bit worried about those chaps that got away, they moight be  
goin' to Redwall, wot!" Benji said. "Yes, they could be there...but I doubt  
they'd attack it this early. We might as well return to Redwall right away  
to see, and besides, it's the first day of autumn, there's going to be a  
feast tonight!" Martin said.  
"Top hole, wot! Let's return back to beat 'em up again and then have a  
bally feast!" Benji said.  
The five warriors ran fast to return to Redwall, unaware of the vermin band  
ready to attack.

* * *

Rangbad's crew was asleep, awaiting Rangbad to wake them and give the  
orders to attack Redwall. Those who were up already were eating their cold,  
stale leftovers, unable to start a fire because of his orders. Some vermin  
were watching Rangbad sleep, hearing his groans in between snores.  
It was pitch dark, and Martin the Warrior was facing Rangbad, who was lying  
on the floor, helpless. "Now, Rangbad, I will finish you once and for  
all!!" Martin yelled. Rangbad screamed, and awoke, panting and sweating.  
The spectators that were once there went off on their breakfast business.  
"'E's off 'is rocker..." one of the corsairs muddled under his breath. The  
others agreed.  
A few hours later, the small band of corsairs was ready to attack. Some  
started to climb the brick wall already, but were too scared and fell back  
down. Up in the trees, the sparrows were silently watching the band of  
corsairs, but were waiting until the messenger came back silently from  
informing the Abbey.

* * *

The four avengers were walking down the cleared, dirt-beaten path through  
the woods of Mossflower, caught in silence because of the sudden death of  
their good friend. It was hours before anyone decided to talk. Benji, not  
so surprisingly, was the first to talk. "Anyone else hungry? I could go for  
somethin'—Aagh!" Benji exclaimed in surprise. An arrow nipped the end of  
his ear, and stuck to a nearby tree, vibrating from the impact. The crew  
then suddenly heard rustling through the woods. It was Rangbad's crew!  
"Seems loike we're surrounded, chaps! Give 'em a bally beatin' one last  
toime!" Benji whispered. "REDWAAALLLLLL!!!!", they all screamed out their  
battle cries, "EEULALIAAAA! 'S DEATH ON THE WIND!" The war against good and  
evil fought on for three hours.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Redwall, the feast was pretty much finished...actually, it _was_ finished. The things that needed to be kept warm were in the  
simmering brick oven for warmth, and the dibbuns were mischievously poking  
at the cakes that were on the windowsill to be kept cool. "Gerrofit moi!  
Oi'm toired of bein' kept as a stewl!" one of the dibbuns said. The small  
ones ran away.  
Meanwhile, in the Great Hall where the banquet was being held (off),  
everyone was mumbling about where Benji and Martin were. But no one knew  
that they were really not far from the outside gates...except those who  
guarded them, who bombarded into the Great Hall, panting.  
"Everyone......Martin......Benji......fighting against....some corsair....band!" Mother  
Abbess immediately got up. "Well?! What are we all waiting for? Grab as  
many poisoned arrows as you can, go up to the walls and shoot those vermin  
down!!" her voice reverberated throughout the hall. Everyone immediately  
got up and rushed to the walls.

* * *

There was a sudden shower of arrows going out to defeat the vermin that was  
left from the three-hour battle...which was basically just Rangbad left over.  
He was, actually, a very skilled warrior. Rangbad kept on feverishly  
looking back to the arrows and to the avengers in front of him. Benji  
slowly took out an arrow, and when Rangbad suddenly wasn't looking, it was  
his last fatal move of his life. Benji shot him, straight in the heart. The  
arrows stopped showering, and they all crowded around the freshly killed  
vermin.  
"Benjiman...how the bloody hell could ya do this t'me....especially if  
you....were the one....who taught me....."and he dozed off, dead. Everyone was in  
shock; Benji used to be an apprentice of Rangbad?

* * *

The four forgot about what happened, until after the feast was finally  
over. "You all don't seem to understand. I'll tell you the story....someday..."  
Benji said.

* * *

**An excerpt from Matti Squirrel, Recorder of Redwall.**  
I'm still in tears of joy from the recent marriage. Oh! I didn't tell you?  
Cornflower and Greenleaf wedded today. It was a wonderful day: the sun was  
as bright as it was ever in Redwall, and the weather was cool, which made  
it a perfectly good day. Roses and Daffodils were picked up by the wind and  
flew throughout the Abbey, spreading their beautiful smell everywhere.  
Which, by the way, there were many thanks given to Mother Abbot who picked  
the thousands of flowers over a week's time from her private meadow (which  
no one but me knows about) and were decorated in the wedding. The only  
thing she didn't tell me was where the meadow was...which I guess was a good  
thing, seeing as I tell all that happens on this parchment, which is  
strangely running out of room, even though it's only been a season! Oh  
well, I must be off, Mother Abbot and I were going to have some tea and  
chat about recent events. I must be off now....  
Matti Squirrel, Recorder of Redwall.

* * *

Cornflower and Greenleaf lead a peaceful life. They had two dormice  
together, named Emerald and Josephine. Cornflower later died, peacefully,  
at an unusually old age. Greenleaf was sent on a mission from Redwall to go  
and defeat all evil from Mossflower after a violent attack from searats. He  
did not die in battle, but in his sleep. Mother Abbott also lead a long and  
prosperous life, but died of a heart attack after a crow flock that took  
over Redwall for a good three days.  
**_[The End]_**

**__**  
Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the length of time this one took. I had  
to dig it out of my archives in my laptop after it crashed, so I couldn't  
finish this for a while. This was a five-pager, so I hope you liked this  
story, and although the unusual fates are described above, you can think of  
your own fates for the rest of the characters. You might even see another  
story come up from me, so I urge you to stay tuned into me and check back  
once in a while. Thanks to every one who sent me optimistic reviews. (And thanks to the new edit tool, I made the story look shorter )


End file.
